The long-term goal of the proposed project is the development of the Comprehensive Pain Assessment System (COMPASS), a self-report battery of questionnaires designed to provide information about the adaptive significance and psychosocial correlatives of an individual's chronic pain problem. The design specifications of the COMPASS were based on theory and research in pain assessment and on the results of a national survey concerning the assessment practices and needs of clinicians in the field of pain management. The COMPASS consists of two parts, the COMPASS-Screen and the COMPASS-Diagnostic Battery (DB). The Screen serves to evaluate the adaptive significance of chronic pain whereas the Dbeta provides pain-relative psychosocial information. Phase I will include 2 studies. In Study 1, the retest reliability and social desirability response bias of the items of the Screen and DB will be evaluated and items will subsequently be deleted or revised. In Study 2, the retest reliability and level of social desirability of the items of the revised Screen and DB will be examined. In addition, the factor structure of the Screen and DB will be assessed via confirmatory factor analyses Finally, the validity of the Screen will be examined. In Phase II: (a) the factor structure of the Screen and the DB will be replicated, (2) methods will be developed for assessment of random responding, malingering, and positive impression management, (3) the validity of the DB will be evaluate, (d) computerized versions of the Screen and DB will be developed and tested, and (3) national age-and gender-based norms will be gathered. It is expected that the COMPASS will be employed as an aid to treatment planning and evaluation in traditional pain management settings as well as in primary care or other general medical contexts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The COMPASS will be employed as an aid to treatment planning and evaluation in traditional pain management settings (e.g., pain clinics, rehabilitation settings) as well as in primary care and other general medical contexts. The target market includes a wide range of health care providers.